runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
NightsVille
NightsVille is a small town located in the Wilderness, inhabited by humans. Accessing the town requires completing Entrance to NightsVille quest. History During its construction, the walls were blessed by Saradominist mages that no evil could touch the wall without being severely weakened. As it is a peasant town the blessed walls are the most luxury thing this peasant town has, second in line is the mayor's house with some expensive items to show. Multiple ways are to come via charter ship or through the dangerous revenant-infested Wilderness, most people cannot afford charter ships as they cost a lot of GP, So some peasants venture through the Wilderness, peasants are lucky to get past the Wilderness route, most times they travel in groups of 10, armed with spears with blessed tips, basic armory of the village are blessed weapons, as they weaken evil creatures severely, as most blessed weapons are lost during the wilderness route, 4 months one or two crates come with blessed spears, blessed swords, blessed axes and maces. Every single house has a blessed weapon in it for self defense, they are considered extremely valuable for the peasants who inhabit NightsVille, But for adventurers, they are just another weapon for killing monsters. Silverlight once belonged to a knight who was born Nightsville, as it was a blessed weapon. Until the Knight went down into the sewers and was massacred by zombies, until Wally found the sword and then defeated the demon Delrith. Culture Most of the inhabitants come from the bloodline of very rich people who lived in the areas that are now the Wilderness, when God Wars started the riches became nothing, and Nightsville was constructed and blessed, they are very kind and willing to share anything apart from money, but they cant be blamed for it, there poor. All peasants wear a necklace witch identifies who they are, as a lot of peasants die woodcutting dead trees, demons, revenants, ents, etc. mutilation confuses us all, dog tags solve the problem. Military Nightsville has no military, but a blessed armory of weapons as some were said before: * Blessed sword * Blessed longsword * Blessed full bronze armour * Blessed 2h * Blessed axe and battle-axe * Blessed mace * Blessed spear These weapons are blessed by good, meaning they extremely weaken a demon and other evil creatures. Food and drinks As food is almost impossible to find in the Wilderness, basic shipments of shrimp and water are supplied, the carcassed of slain animals are trimmed of the meat and brought back to the town, such as demon meat and dark unicorn meat. Basic life Peasants make a living by trading dead wood that is commonly found, that is the only job, unless you want to give your freedom away and be a servant of the mayor. Most people take woodcutting, as it has freedom from the town and is adventurous job to have. The basic job of woodcutting the dead trees, your armed with blessed axes and blessed spears, as the blessed axe is also used for woodcutting not just for defense against evil beings. Other * If your wearing any Zamorakian items when you go to open the door you will be hit 20 hp.